Pretty Little Blush
by saifai
Summary: A series of observations about Spike and Xander during a Scooby research party. Fourth part finally up!
1. Pretty Little Blush

**Pretty Little Blush  
**Summary: Giles watches the interaction between Spike and Xander at a research party.  
Characters: Spike/Xander, Giles POV (point of view)  
Dedication: Originally written for Kyri because she blushed so prettily for me.

It's his blush that gives him away.

It is such an odd sight to see these former enemies so intimate with each other. I'm quite sure they don't realize how obvious they are to me. As I glance around the table at the others, I wonder if nobody save me suspects their relationship. If not for the subtle changes in their bantering, I myself might not have noticed.

Normally, the boy doesn't shut up. Really, he can appear to be quite obtuse at times. He speaks at the most inopportune times. He always has some inappropriate joke to add to our otherwise serious conversations. But when he's with Spike, his tone becomes so much softer and warmer. You can hear the affection in his every word.

I sit across from them, quietly watching them from behind the cover of an old tome. I cannot help to wonder at how lovely a sight they make. It's the little touches between them that demonstrate what is between them.

Just a moment ago, I watched as Spike surreptitiously let his hand drop below the table. I'm certain it was not his own lap his hand had found. He quickly gazed around the room to see what the others were doing before leaning over and whispering in the boy's ear.

I couldn't help but allow a small smile as I saw his cheeks flush with color. I can only imagine what the vampire must have said to him to illicit such a response.

It is at times like these I see how Xander could have brought about the attentions of someone like Spike.


	2. Meek Protection

**PLB: Meek Protection  
**Characters: Spike/Xander, Willow's POV

I know I should feel all protective of Xander. I know that I should feel nothing but intense terror at the thought of my best friend dating a vampire. But to be honest, I just don't.

After seeing Xander blush just now, I can't help but feel a bittersweet happiness for him. I glance around the table to see who else has noticed, and I spot Giles with a small knowing smile. He's knows just as well as I do that Xan's been through so much in his life. His life has been so full of pain. His relationships in particular have been one failure after another.

Don't get me wrong, I am worried about him. I really am! But... he just looks so happy. It's so rare that I've seen that genuine smile on his face. He probably thinks I don't know, but I see it. I see his humor for what it really is in that it's nothing but a mask. Though to look at him now, you can see nothing but love shining from his eyes. I shake my head at the very thought of intruding on something like that. I just couldn't do it.

I look down at my hands to find I've been absently curling the page corners. Goddess, Giles is going to be so upset with me if he sees this. I push the book away, and I go to grab another. I see lovely porcelain skinned hand absently grabbing for the same book. I look up to see Tara, and she's not really paying any attention to what she's doing. In fact seems to be watching something, or rather someone, intently.

My eyes widen with suspicion, so I follow her gaze to find the very couple I'd been watching for the past little while. I smile warmly upon seeing them again. I sit back with a new book, and turn to look at my girl before opening it. Her sparkling eyes meet mine. She gives me a knowing smile and opens up her own book.

I guess I'm not the only one that's noticed them.


	3. Colors of Life

**PLB: Colors of Life  
**Characters: Spike/Xander, Tara's POV

_AN: I really took the idea of her ability to see through people, and read their auras, and ran with it. Did a bit of research on the subject and this is the result. I've never written Tara before, so I stepped a bit outside my comfort zone for this one._

The atmosphere was different when I walked in this afternoon. I had wondered if anyone else noticed it. Their auras were as bright as the morning sun. I smile as I realize what it must mean. They've finally mated.

Their colors have changed so much over the past year. Black, both in his clothing and in his presence, has always surrounded Spike. His misery and negativity only serve to antagonize the people around him. Occasionally you would see white when he would patrol with the Scoobies, but that was about it.

Throughout the past year though, she had witnessed Spike's aura change. It was slow to start. There was a subtle tinge of green around his head. Then it spread down to cover his heart. Soon the color spread over his entire body. Something had happened to affect him so dramatically that he was finally able to heal.

Xander's slowly turned a lovely shade of violet. It was obvious to her that he'd been the cause of the change in Spike. She never realized the exact nature of their relationship until much later.

Quiet whispering draws her attention to the pair on her mind. Whatever his lover said to him has Xander blushing. It's such a complimentary shade to the pink that already covers him. He and Spike both have that color now. It's a sign of their connection, and a sign of the future to come.

She glances around the table to see if anyone else noticed. Her eye is caught for a brief moment on the haze of brown through Buffy's normally orange aura. She'll have to warn the boys soon that they'll have to be careful around her.

She pushes the dark thoughts from her mind for the time being and shifts her gaze to her beautiful Willow, catching her warm smile. Makes a girl wonder…


	4. Jaded Innocence

**PLB: Jaded Innocence  
**Characters: Spike/Xander, Dawn's POV

He's blushing again. I smile to myself as I realize it probably had something to do with Spike's wandering hand. I look back down to my book as I think back to when they had come in earlier that day. They looked so happy together. Well, I suppose they always do.

Honestly, I'm just so happy for them. I know I should be jealous or something, but I'm not. I'm just happy for them. They're two of my most favorite people in the world. I glance up and quickly look around the table for a moment, trying to gauge the reactions of the rest of the group.

I can see Giles looking somewhat pensive, but I know he can't resist the call of a happy Xander. Nobody can. Not even miss "I'll beat you bloody with a rusty shovel" over there, sitting there with a goofy smile on her face as she watches her best friend. Tara mirrors that warmth in her gentle eyes and serene smile.

If I had not been watching her, I might have missed it. Tara's expression turns to dark it frightens me. I know Buffy is all "she's my big gun," but she's not. Tara is the balance for Willow. I don't think she would survive without her.

But it's that shadow over her eyes that worry me most. The only one around that could possible make her worry is miss dysfunction herself, Buffy. I worry about her too sometimes. She's not been the same since she came back.

Not that any of the rest of us are either. I just hope Buffy doesn't be a dumbass about the changes going on around here. She'd be stupid to try. Xander is our balance; he's what holds us all together.

I hope she realizes that before it's too late.


End file.
